Pikachu and Fennekin
by WitChan
Summary: A story revolving around Pikachu and Fennekin developing a relationship while they're on a journey with their trainers and friends.
1. Falling in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: This is an AU story where Pokemon can talk.

In the world of Pokemon, a boy named Ash is setting up camp for his friends, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, his Pokemon, Pikachu, and Serena's Pokemon, Fennekin. It's been weeks since they started their journey. They've had a few problems through their journey such as the Team Rocket trio, but they managed to take care of them all.

Pikachu turns his attention to Fennekin, who's already looking at him with a smile on her face. Then, Fennekin looks at another direction, blushing. Both developed a crush on each other. Fennekin falling in love with Pikachu all started when Pikachu saved her from Team Rocket. Team Rocket was nearly an inch away of escaping with Fenniken until Pikachu tarnished their team. As for Pikachu, he loved her since day one. No female Pokemon weren't as beautiful as Fennekin was.

After talking care of business, Ash suggests, "Let's eat a late night snacks, shall we?"

The other agree. Then, Ash goes under his backpack before pulling out a couple of snacks, which are candy bars. "Five? But there's six of us. It looks like Pikachu and Fennekin will share a snack," Ash said.

"There's no need for sharing, Ash. Fennekin can eat the entire candy bar," Pikachu said.

"Really? Wow, thank you, Pikachu!" Fennekin said.

"You're welcome, Fennekin," Pikachu said.

"Are you sure, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Pikachu replied.

"Well... Okay, then," Ash said. Then, he gives the gang, expect for Pikachu, the snacks.

"That Pikachu! He's too kind!" Fennekin said, opening the wrapper of the snack as the rest did.

"Fennekin," Pikachu thought, watching Fennekin eating the snack.

"Hmmm... Maybe I should Pikachu a piece of my candy bar," Fennekin thought. Then, she looks at Pikachu and says, "Hey, Pikachu. In case you get hungry, you can ask me for a piece anytime."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry... yet," Pikachu said. His stomach suddenly growls and he says, "Okay, I'm hungry."

Fennekin giggles. She tears a piece and gives it to Pikachu. Then, Pikachu puts it in his mouth, eating it as he wags his tail. Then, he blushes and stops, apologizing, "Sorry about that, Fennekin."

"It's okay, Pikachu. I know it's delicious," Fennekin said.

"It is," Pikachu said. "Does anyone else agree?"

The humans nod their heads. Ash bought the snacks a few hours ago at Lumiose City and they all costed $1.99.

"I'm done," Fennekin said, finishing her snack.

"Wow, that was awfully quick," Pikachu said.

"I eat fast, you know," Fennekin said.

"I kinda forgot, so forgive me," Pikachu said.

"Forgiveness accepted, Pikachu. Now it's time for me go to sleep. Good night, all," Fennekin said.

"Good night, Fennekin," Pikachu and the humans said together.

Minutes later, Pikachu laeves Ash and Clemont's tent as he heads over to a sleeping Fennekin. Pikachu just finished talking to Ash and Clemont about food, a conversation they rarely talk about.

Laying inches away from Fennekin, he smiles. Then, he closes his eyes to fall asleep. He's thinking about confessing his love to Fennekin the next day. Same for Fennekin while she was eating her snack.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Confession

Chapter 2

In the morning, Ash wakes up, yawning as he stretches. Then, he grabs his backpack and exits his tent, unzipping the backpack as he heads to Pikachu and Fennekin. Shaking them a little to wake the Pokemon up, Ash says, "Wake up, guys. It's daytime."

"No, Ash... I need more sleep..." Pikachu said lowly as Fennekin woke up.

"Come on, Pikachu. You can't just sleep all day," Ash said.

"Gotcha again, Ash!" Pikachu said, opening his eyes, standing on his feet while Fennekin laughed.

"Aww... I felt for it," Ash said, slapping the side of his head silly.

"Oh, it never gets old! Too funny!" Fennekin said.

"Let's eat breakfast," Ash said, sitting down as Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie walk out of their tents.

"So what are we eating this time, Ash?" Serena asked.

"These," Ash replied, pulling out a couple of apples.

"Alright, my favorite!" Fennekin said.

"Yummy," Pikachu said, grabbing one of the apples.

"Yummy indeed, Pikachu," Bonnie said, getting the lightest apple, while Clemont got the darkest.

As Serena and Ash get theirs, the Pokemon start eating the apples, closing their eyes before the human eat theirs. Fennekin loved apples. It's one of her favorite things to eat.

"Damn, this is delicious..." Ash said, chewing with his mouth full.

"I can't stop eating this..." Fennekin said.

* * *

Later, the gang arrive at another route to stay until the next day and Ash suggests, "Let's play video games."

"Okay," Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont said together.

"I'll pass, Ash," Pikachu said.

"Me too," Fennekin agreed.

"Okay, then," Ash said. Pikachu moves somewhere else as Fennekin follows him.

"Nintendo 3DS or Playstation Portable?" Ash asked.

"PSP," Clemont replied.

"PSPs are for losers," Bonnie said grabbing the Nintendo 3Ds as Serena nodded her head. She and Serena always share the 3Ds.

"That's funny, coming from someone holding an Nintendo 3Ds," Clemont said.

"You take that back, loser!" Serena scowled.

Clemont starts arguing with Bonnie and Serena as Ash facepalms. They always argue over the game systems. Other than that, Pikachu stops, and Fennekin does the same as he faces her.

"Fennekin. There's something I need to tell you," Pikachu said.

"I wanna tell you something, too, Pikachu," Fennekin said.

"You can go first," Pikachu said.

"No, you do it," Fennekin said.

"Honestly, you tell me first, no matter how long it is," Pikachu said.

"Well... Okay. Pikachu, I love you," Fennekin said.

Pikachu looks surprised and says, "I love you too, Fennekin."

"You do? Oh, Pikachu!" Fennekin said. Now, Pikachu explains why he loves her. "Pikacku..." Then, Fennekin does her explanation.

"Fennekin..." Pikachu said, dripping a tear outside his eyes.

The two suddenly share a kiss, closing their eyes. Then, they end it and Pikachu asks, "Wanna watch Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie play their game consoles?"

"Yes, sweetie," Fennekin replied.

"Then let's head back to them, shall we?" Pikachu said.

Pikachu and Fennekin return to the humans as Clemont still argues with the girls.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Night of Romance

Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, Pikachu wakes up and looks at Fennekin, who's sleeping close to him. Before night, Pikachu and Fennekin told their human friends that they developed a romantic relationship, and the human didn't mind it.

Shaking Fennekin, Pikachu says, "Hey, Fennekin."

"Is it morning yet...?" Fennekin said, still having her eyes shut.

"No, Fennekin. I want the both of us to go to the forest and do something fun," Pikachu said.

Opening her eyes, Fennekin says, "Fun? Ah, I know what you're talking about. Let's get there."

Pikachu and Fennekin exit the campsite to have fun. In the forest, Fennekin giggles as she lies on her back, then she says, "Hurry, Pikachu. Put it in me."

Laying on his Fennekin, Pikachu's cock enters through Fennekin's cunt as she gasps a little. Then, he moves it in and out and Pikachu says, "Do you want me to stay like this, Fennekin?"

"Yes, Pikachu. Do it nice and slowly," Fennekin replied.

"Man, this feels so good," Pikachu said, closing his eyes.

"I strongly agree, love. Don't stop," Fennekin agreed. "Pikachu?"

"Yeah, Fennekin?"

"Go a little faster."

"As you wish, Fennekin."

Now, Pikachu moves faster. He can't resist the feeling from his cock. He'll do this for the rest of the night if he have too, but it won't happen again, depending on what Fennekin want him to do.

"Speed up, will ya?" Fennekin said.

Under Fennekin's words, Pikachu increases his speed, making grunt sounds as Fennekin moans louder. Despite seeing Pokemon peaking inside the bushes in both direction, Fennekin wants Pikachu to keep going.

"Oh, Fennekin... This is the best night ever..." Pikachu said.

"I know...!" Fennekin exclaimed.

Pikachu's banging Fennekin like crazy. Not counting Pokemon battles, Fennekin and Pikachu never had a wild moment like this, but it was gold.

Finally, they cum, and Pikachu falls off Fennekin, panting with her, looking at one another. "Oh, man... That was amazing..." Fennekin said.

"And romantic..." Pikachu said.

After the Pokemon calm down, Ash arrives in the forest to take a leak and gasps, seeing fluids on Pikachu and Fennekin's private parts.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you two did something special," Ash said.

"Did you come here just to use the bathroom, Ash?" Pikachu asked.

"Correct," Ash replied.

"We'll see you at the campsite, Ash. Be careful!" Fennekin said.

"Okay, Fennekin," Ash said.

Pikachu and Fennekin head back to the campsite as Ash goes to a spot to take a piss.

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Tournament

Chapter 4

In Lumiose City, a couple of fliers distracted Ash, Pikachu, Fennekin, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont, reading one of them. "An eight-trainer tournament in Lumiose's stadium starts at 4:00 and it's free. Be sure to prepare yourself if you want to participate. Cool! I'm in!"

"Ditto!" said Clemont.

"Count me in!" said Serena.

"A tournament? Erm... no thanks! I'll pass!" Pikachu rejected.

"Yeah, me too," Fennekin agreed.

"Ah, come on. How hard could it be?" said Ash.

* * *

A few hours later, the tournament began. Bonnie was sitting in the crowd cheering for Clemont, who was facing an opponent named D'Angelo, a guy living in Santalune City. Clemont easily defeated D'Angelo's Fletching with his Chespin.

* * *

In the next match, Serena faced a boy, Mark, beating him and his Scatterbug without a problem whatsoever. Now, it's Nancy vs. Ricky in the third match. Ricky won the match, after his Litleo knocked Nancy's Pancham out with Flamethrower.

* * *

Finally, it's Ash vs. Samantha.

"Volt Tackle, Pikachu!" demanded Ash.

"Use Moonblast, Flabebe!"

Pikachu dodged Flebebe's Moonblasts left and right, running towards her with Volt Tackle, hitting her. The match ended there as Flebebe blacked out.

"Alright, Ash and Pikachu!" exclaimed Bonnie, raising her arm.

"Well, that was easy!" said Pikachu, getting cheered by Bonnie and the rest of the crowd.

* * *

In round two, it's Ash vs. Clemont.

"Are you ready for this, Pikachu?"

"Of course I am, Ash."

"Oh, man, this is so amazing. I can't believe I'm facing my friends!" said Chespin.

"Yeah, it's a blast," said Clemont. "Go with Vine Whip, Chespin!"

"Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

Chespin and Pikachu charged at each other, yelling, hitting each other with their moves. That knocked them down. They then stand on their feet, smirking at each other.

"Now use Tackle, Chespin!"

"Brick Break, Pikachu!"

Pikachu and Chespin hit each other, causing Pikachu to fall on the ground again, while Chespin stood tall.

"Oh, man!" Pikachu recovered, shaking his body.

"Don't give up yet, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

"Tackle, again!"

Chespin went for Tackle again, but Pikachu dodged it, and Pikachu used Iron Tail, ending the battle as Chespin blacked out.

"Jesus christ, that was close!" said Pikachu in relief.

Clemont stomped his foot. "Drats!"

"Man, that was tough! Good battle, by the way," said Ash.

"It was, I agree."

* * *

The second match of round 2 began.

"Psybeam, Fennekin!"

"Use Headbutt, Litleo!"

The Litleo ran fast and used headbutt, knocking Fennekin far from Serena. Fennekin went towards Litleo, retaliating with Psybeam, missing Litleo as Litleo dodged it.

"Haha, you can't hit me!" taunted Litleo. He had a childish voice.

"Oh, yes I can!"

"Try Psybeam again, Fennekin!"

"Use a second Headbutt, Litleo!"

Fennekin attempted another Psybeam, missing Litleo again as Litleo ran towards her, getting attacked by the same move.

"Oh, yes I can!" mocked Litleo. "What a joke!"

"Hang on, Fennekin! You can beat him!"

"She's lying, Fennekin! It's impossible to knock me out!"

"Headbutt, Litleo!"

"Go with Psybeam once again!"

Clenching her teeth, Fennekin ran towards Litleo; he did the same to her. Getting closer, Fennekin attacked Litleo with Psybeam, ending him.

"Damn it!" Ricky cursed.

"There, bitch! I owned your ass!" said Fennekin.

* * *

In the final round, it's Ash vs. Serena, which didn't look good at all. Pikachu and Fennekin refused to beat each other up since they're lovers.

"I hate to say this, Pikachu. Attack Fennekin with Brick Break."

"Fennekin... friend... don't be afraid to use Ember."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy... I know how to get this over with..." Pikachu fell down, closing his eyes.

"Oh, that's so romantic!"

"What are you doing, Pikachu!? Fight!"

Pikachu disqualified Ash and himself, causing Serena and Fennekin to win the battle. The crowd chanted their names.

"Ah, I knew it wouldn't happen," said Bonnie.

* * *

Ash and co. went back in the streets.

"I'm sorry we lost, Ash. I had to do it."

"It's okay, Pikachu. You did the right thing."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Pikachu vs Raichu

Chapter 5

A few weeks later...

Fennekin's missing.

Pikachu and the humans called Fennekin, but she didn't respond. It's been a few minutes since they last saw her.  
Where could she be?

"Fennekin! Please respond, Fennekin..." said Pikachu, looking nervous. He was afraid that something bad happened to her. "Keep calling her name, guys! I'll go look for her!"

"Okay, Pikachu," said Ash.

Pikachu ran elsewhere.

A few minutes later, Pikachu gasped in shock. A Raichu violated her cunt with his tongue, while covering her mouth.  
"FENNEKIN!" shouted Pikachu, distracting Raichu.

"Damn, I knew I should have moved further with Fennekin, the slut!" said Raichu.

"She's not a slut, asshole! She's my girlfriend! Let her go or else!"

"Or else what!? I'm tall, you're short! You're weak, and I'm powerful!"

"That doesn't matter, you bastard! I can deliver you a can of whip ass!"

The Raichu freed Fennekin, and Fennekin rushed to Pikachu, crying. "Then try it!"

Pikachu and Raichu charged at each other, yelling. Then they collided on each other. Both recovered. Now, they  
attacked each other with the move Brick Break, cursing at one another.

"GO, PIKACHU! KICK HIS ASS!" Fennekin rooted for Pikachu.

Raichu finally countered one of Pikachu's punches, then he smacked Pikachu with his right hand, knocking him towards Fennekin. Next, he leaped really high before falling on Pikachu, bodyslamming him.

Pikachu groaned.

Raichu got off Pikachu, smirking at him. "So pathetic. Get up."

Clenching his teeth, Pikachu raised up a little, refusing to stay down.

"Don't give up, Pikachu!"

Pikachu suddenly countered a punch from Raichu to retaliate with a headbutt. Pikachu went for another one,  
and one after that. Continuous Brick Break eventually led Raichu running away.

"I give up!" said Raichu.

"You better run!" said Pikachu. He looked at Fennekin. "Are you okay, Fennekin?"

"Not really. Let's get the hell out of here."

Pikachu and Fennekin returned to the humans.

* * *

At night, the humans went to sleep while Pikachu and Fennekin looked at the stars from the sky. Ten seconds later,  
Fennekin faced Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu."

Fennekin got Pikachu's attention. "What is it, Fennekin?"

"Are you in the mood..."

"For sex? I'd love to."

"Good, because you earned it for saving me. Let me taste your cock first."

"Alright."

Fennekin went closer to Pikachu, using her tongue to lick his cock. His cock responded as it erected, leading  
Fennekin to suck on it. Pikachu liked it. Fennekin didn't stop until Pikachu came. Now, it was his turn to taste Fennekin's private part.

After Fennekin drained Pikachu's sperm down her throat, she laid on her back. Then, Pikachu performed cunnilingus as he shut his eyes. Fennekin moaned. She wanted more than just this.

As the cunnilingus ended, Fennekin gently pushed Pikachu on his back to sit on his back, bouncing on it as she  
moaned again. Fennekin could do this all night if she had too. She couldn't resist the feeling from her vagina.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Pikachu vs Delphox

Chapter 6

More weeks passed. The gang was relaxing at a route, talking to each other about toys for some reason. Suddenly, a voice distracted them, and they didn't like it one bit. It was Tyrone's, an arrogant rival of Ash's. Since the beginning of Ash's journey, Tyrone directed mean remarks toward Ash, and that developed a rivalry between them.

About Tyrone, he was a year older than Ash, he resided in Vaniville Town, he had blue clothes matching his blue  
sneakers, a cheap watch on his left arm, light blue hair, and a backpack on his back. He only had one Pokemon, and that was a Delphox (female), a strong one at best.

"Oh no, it's Mr. Douchebag!" Fennekin insulted. She always called him that.

"Now what do you want, moron?" Ash asked.

"A rematch. No questions, no running away, we do it now!" Tyrone replied. He and Ash fought each other eleven times, and he led the series 6-5. Could Ash tie it?

"Okay. Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, facing Tyrone's Delphox. Pikachu lost in their last battle, and it was brutal.

"Are you ready to lose, Pikachu?" Delphox asked in a devious way.

"NO!" Pikachu replied.

The battle again. Under Tyrone's command, Delphox used Fire Blast, but Pikachu rolled out of it way. Then, Pikachu  
went for Volt Tackle, which failed as Delphox avoided him, having him crashing towards a tree stump.

"Are you okay, Pikachu!?"

"Ugh..." Pikachu recovered. "I'm fine, Fennekin."

"Try hitting him again with Fire Blast, Delphox!"

"Volt Tackle, Pikachu!"

For the second time, Pikachu dodged Fire Blast, although barely, and he finally attacked Delphox with Volt Tackle.  
That didn't stop Delplox, sadly. A Psychic from her damaged Pikachu, almost fading him to black. Pikachu could hear Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Fennekin, and Ash chanting his name, while Tyrone and Delphox laughed at him like he was a worthless piece of shit.

Was he? No! Pikachu stood up. Then, he charged at Delphox, avoiding Fire Blasts thrown towards him until he hit her with Volt Tackle. That knocked her out cold, declaring Ash as the winner.

"We did it! We did it!" Ash and his friends celebrated as Tyrone angrily returned Delphox inside her pokeball.

"Lucky bastards! Wait until our next battle!" Tyrone ran off like a sore loser, a tear fell outside his right eye.

At night, Ash was busy telling Serena, Bonnie, Clemont scary stories that wasn't really that scary, while Fennekin  
lured Pikachu to another area where things would become interesting.

"Now fuck me..." Fennekin bent over, shaking her ass. "Doggy-style."

The action began. Pikachu was happy to feel Fennekin's cunt again, and he banged it fast like there was no tomorrow. "Give it to me! Give it to me, Pikachu! Rock that dirty cunt hard!"

"If it's something... I want to do all night... it's this..." Pikachu grunted.

"Oh, Pikachu..."

The humping went on and on and on because Fennekin haven't told Pikachu to stop it. Ten minutes went by, Ash was still sharing pointless scary stories, and Pikachu and Fennekin already had their orgasm like a few minutes ago.

"Let's take a little break, Pikachu..." Fenenkin suggested.

"Alright, Fenenkin..."

After panting and cooling off, the fun resumed.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
